


Beacon of Hope

by Darkness_Rising



Series: Hope [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: G1 in a Bayverse world, Kissing, M/M, Split Spark, Transformers Spark Bonds, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Rising/pseuds/Darkness_Rising
Summary: Sideswipe arrived on Earth before Sunstreaker, but he hasn't given up on Sunstreaker being out there.
Relationships: Ratchet/Sideswipe (Transformers), Sideswipe/Ratchet/Sunstreaker, Sideswipe/Sunstreaker, Sunstreaker/Ratchet
Series: Hope [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673101
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the twins_x_ratch community on LiveJournal many years ago, and also previously posted to FFNet, however I’ve given it a little rewrite for posting here. Nothing major and no plot change, just a tidy up.
> 
> Takes place after Revenge of the Fallen, although the movie doesn't really play a apart in this.
> 
> Warnings: Romantic pairings but nothing heavier than kissing. The smut has been saved for the follow on story.
> 
> Transformers and these characters belong to Has/Tak. I'm just playing with them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sideswipe just can't give up on guiding Sunstreaker home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> / Comm. Link /  
> ~ Twin bond ~

Diego Garcia, a tropical coral atoll located south of the equator in the central Indian Ocean and measuring roughly 14 miles long by 5 miles wide, and standing nine feet above sea level. The military base there is stationed at the North end of the island, at Eclipse Point, and roughly four to five miles away from the base is a concrete runway which is just under 2.3 miles in length, running southwards from the ships causeway to Marianne Point. From this point on, the island is made up of thickly wooded areas and no longer used plantations.

It is reported that at any given time, between 3,000 and 5,000 US troops and civilian support staff live on the island and now, it is also home to the Autobots.

~|~

While stars glittered brightly in the velvet night sky like homing beacons in the vast universe, a sleek framed mechanical being watched in silence, studying the pattern of the constellations visible from Earth. After absorbing the distant essence given off by the celestial lights, a glow of light suddenly bloomed from the insignia inscribed on silver coloured plating before a beam extended out and pierced the sky, a new beacon projecting through the stars in an attempt to guide one being back to the side of another.

On this rocky shelf at the opposite end of the island which housed the Autobots, Sideswipe stood proud, but emptiness filled his spark. Arms hung at his side as he waited, watching the light as it disappeared into the dark sky and not a circuit did he move until a communications call from the Autobot commander interrupted his thoughts.

//Sideswipe, you must return to base immediately. Our human allies will start their next inspection of our hanger in forty five Earth minutes and all Autobots must be accounted for.//

Venting in frustration, the silver mech checked his chronometer. At his full vehicular speed it wouldn’t normally take long to make the 14 mile trip back, however in this terrain he would not be able to gather much speed and with the wooded area requiring him to remain in biped mode, slowing him down considerably, he figured that he had maybe ten minutes, fifteen at a push to continue sending the beacon. Then again, if he disobeyed the Prime and failed to be present when the humans carried out their inspection, his punishment could result in him being unable to return here the following evening.

Sideswipe continued to watch the beam of light. //I'm on my way, Prime.//

//Be sure to hurry then.// Optimus instructed and the call was cut.

Loathed to turn off the beacon, the front line soldier remained immobile for a few more of Earth's short minutes and peering into the depths of the sky, he found himself wondering why tonight should be any different.

Once again the Autobot was roused from his thoughts when the sounds of a transformation sequence from vehicle to biped mode filled the silence. A hand settled on Sideswipe’s shoulder, but he didn't flinch under the touch, instead, relaxing as a familiar energy tickled at the edge of his field.

"Sideswipe, why do you do this to yourself night after night?"

Now watching a cluster of passing clouds that were caught in the shaft of light extending from his chest, Sideswipe pursed his lips before replying “I thought you of all mechs would understand why."

When Sideswipe didn’t move, his companion moved around him, the thicker set frame now stood before the front liner, optics glinting not quite as bright as the stars but still capturing the attention of the brooding mech. There was a faint vent before the deep vocaliser sounded again. "you know I understand, pit, you know I miss him too, but he could be anywhere, you know that."

The owner of the words didn’t want to say what he was about to say, but Sideswipe needed to hear it. "After you two were separated during Con's assault on Tyger Pax, it’s likely he was captured by the Decept…" words trailed off as optics that usually looked back at him with warmth, turned icy cold, as did the tone that accompanied the stare.

"It sounds to me, Ratchet, that you've given up on him."

Ratchet let out a long vent. He had by no means given up hope but he was trying to be honest about the situation. "You know that’s not true, Sideswipe, it’s just, well, do you not think Sunstreaker would've answered your calls if he could’ve?"

The silver mech bristled. Sideswipe knew deep inside his spark that Sunstreaker was still alive but as for his whereabouts or in what state, he hadn’t a clue, but he just couldn’t give up hope of being reunited.

"Don't you think I know all of this?! I was the one who felt his anguish once we were separated and when I searched, I was the one who lost the trace of our bond, but that doesn’t mean I can’t feel his life force in here,” Sideswipe jabbed at his chest. “Inside me!"

With the coldness melting from his optics, Sideswipe extinguished the beam of light from his chest and moved closer to Ratchet, resting his forehelm against the medic’s as they both held on to each other and quietly Sideswipe intoned, "I’m so glad I found you, without you I would've lost it by now."

Ratchet chuckled deeply. "Who says you haven't?"

Ratchet’s words were muted as the younger mech inclined his face closer, allowing their lips to barely brush against each other, both mechs savouring the contact they rarely experienced these days. Every move the Earth stationed Cybertronians made was scrutinised by the humans and for the time being, Optimus had forbidden any physical relationships between his team, believing that their new allies would not be accepting of this.

To the majority of Earthlings they were still perceived as mere robots. It saddened the Autobot leader that they were not accepted as sentient beings, fully conscious and capable of feeling everything and anything their human counterparts did, but he hoped with time the inhabitants of their new home would accept them for who they were. But until then, the Prime reluctantly asked his mechs to refrain from any intimate contact.

However at this moment in time, Sideswipe needed comfort and the reassurance that he wasn’t alone and ignoring the fact that they could get caught, he encouraged Ratchet’s lips apart with his glossa and lost himself in the warm comfort which greeted him.

Ratchet, slightly more conscious of being discovered, reluctantly resisted until the warmth that radiated through his frame took command of his senses and he welcomed Sideswipe’s kiss. For a moment in time they weren’t standing on that rocky shelf overlooking the coral reef, instead they were alone in the depths of space, enveloped in the blackness of infinity and surrounded by nothing else but the starlight.

With their kiss deepening, a need grew inside of them, a need that for many stellar-cycles they had had to bury; first when they were separated by their respective missions, then as instructed by their Prime once they were reunited. As the passion between them was unleashed, Sideswipe ghosted his fingers over sensitive cables and circuits that lay hidden between the plates on Ratchets back, causing the medic’s vents to hitch. Their moans were swallowed by one another as Sideswipe pulled Ratchet closer into his embrace, the heat building in their frames wrapping around them, hugging them tighter.

Ratchet tried to ignore the nagging in his processor telling him that they had to stop, but eventually he came to his senses. He knew that once the floodgates were opened there would be no stopping them so he had to put a stop to this now and pulling out of the kiss, he firmly placed a hand on his lover's chest, gently pushing him back a little. Sideswipe growled at the intervention and tried to pull their frames back together.

"Stop!" Ratchet vented, "We have to stop, we risk being discovered." It took all of Ratchet’s resolve not to allow himself to be drawn back in by Sideswipe.

"Slag the humans!” Sideswipe snarled. “They're hardly innocent when it comes to this and if they don't like it, then they shouldn't watch!" The aroused mech’s optics blazed with desire.

Air caught in Ratchet’s vents when he felt the sudden burning heat from Sideswipe’s interface panels against him. He had missed this so much, the heat, the love, the intimacy, and he could easily give in to the growing desire inside of him, but he wasn’t going to. Not for now anyway. They really did need to return to HQ and growling his own frustration, Ratchet kick started his cooling systems and forced himself out of the strong embrace before things could be taken any further, then transforming into vehicle mode he commanded the front liner to return with him.

Taking a moment to cool his own systems down, Sideswipe begrudgingly transformed into the sleek silver Lamborghini mode that he had adopted and followed Ratchet.

Sideswipe had had someone else in mind when he chose his alt. mode and as soon as he saw this vehicle, he knew that this design would appeal to the mech he waited for.

~|~

In the depths of space a fireball burned through the darkness, casting aside any debris that dared to block its pathway, leaving a fiery trail in its wake. There was a destination this object headed for and nothing was going to stop it getting there, not even the distance it had travelled and as an Autobot insignia penetrated deep into the darkness of space, calling out, coordinates of the location it stemmed from were locked in and finally, the concluding leg of an arduous journey was underway.

At the speed which this bolide travelled, it was not long after the beacon of light had been detected that the space traveller entered Earth's atmosphere, but the force of hitting the magnetic field that blanketed the planet played havoc with his telemetry system, causing the fireball to veer off course and crash into the ocean, near the coastlines of a number of islands.

Sinking to the seabed, molten metal hissed and sea water bubbled as the space travelling object cooled, and while hidden in the watery darkness, a transformation sequence began, a form unfurling from the compacted mass.

With the alteration complete, the upper part of a bipedal frame protruded from the shallower waters of the coast line, optics focusing and adjusting in the darkness. Catching sight of the shore, the traveller made his way to dry land, briny water pouring from seams and joints as Earth’s latest visitor became further exposed until eventually, a shadowed protoform stood tall on the sand, the only parts visible in the darkness the two cobalt optics looking around, recording the view in an attempt to gain bearings. The Cybertronian's telemetry system was still adjusting to the planet's field so unable to tell if he had landed at his intended destination the lone traveller turned his back on the cliffs behind him and his optics scanned the ocean stretching ahead of him, the mysterious being feeling that what, or rather who he sought, was out there in the dark expanse.

Remaining motionless, the life spark inside a weary frame sent a silent message across the watery miles. There was only one other who would receive this silent message and Sunstreaker hoped with every cable of his being, that his twin was paying attention.

~|~

Sideswipe and Ratchet entered the hangar just in time to be accounted for in the inspection carried out by the human soldiers. Optimus raised an optic brow at Ratchet as he passed, silently questioning his medical officer to his recent whereabouts.

The medic opened a comm. line to his commander. //Picking up Sideswipe from his usual haunt.//

Optimus dispelled a little air from his vents and asked //Have you reiterated the possibility that Sunstreaker may not be able to respond? That he may be a prisoner.// He purposefully left out _or dead_.

The Autobot leader winced as the pain this comment caused, flickered across Ratchet’s face but the medic quickly composed himself. //We’ve spoken of this and whilst he agrees Sunstreaker may not be able to respond, he believes he is still very much alive.//

The Prime shifted his gaze over to the lone twin who had settled down on a stack of crates, slightly distancing himself from the others. //Do you think the spark bond really is still intact? We always expected that if one died that the other would unlikely survive, but is there a possibility that the bond would have diminished over the distance?//

//I honestly don't know, Optimus.// The medic answered privately whilst outwardly shrugging his shoulders. //We’ll never fully understand the workings of a split spark but even though Sideswipe says he can't feel Sunstreaker's emotions, he says he can feel his life force.//

Optimus continued to watch the silver front liner and he ached for the younger mech. In his millions of years of existence, the Prime had seen more mechs than he could account for lose their lives, some of whom he had been close to and it had hurt him to his core, but he couldn’t comprehend how Sideswipe felt being separated from his spark twin.

Whilst Optimus and Ratchet stood in what seemed a contemplative silence, a human stood on a raised platform knew differently and he cleared his throat to draw their attention.

Turning to look at the soldier, Optimus nodded a greeting at him. "Major Lennox."

"Prime" Lennox nodded back. "It’s time for the roll call. If you could assemble your troops, we can get this over with." The Major disliked doing this to the alien visitors as much as the Autobots disliked being treated like captives. 

Although a few more Autobots had arrived since their return from Egypt, there weren’t many members to this rag tag group so the check took very little time and once completed, Major William Lennox kept his position on the platform which allowed him to be a level that he could communicate from with the large Cybertronians. "Optimus, we have received word that N.E.S.T will be relocated to a warehouse in Washington."

The Prime quizzed the Major. "Why the change in location? Were we not stationed here to keep us away from populated areas?"

Lennox nodded in agreement "This is true, but the location was compromised once the Decepticons detected our position so General Morshower has been instructed to relocate us all."

Master Sergeant Robert Epps, joined Lennox on the podium. "Besides, your existence isn’t much of a secret anymore, seeing as most of the population watched the Decepticons broadcast."

With the conversation continuing between Optimus and the human soldiers, chatter bubbled amongst the rest of the Autobots. Being stationed on the mainland could only be good news for them as they felt like prisoners on this island, and being inland they had more of a chance of sneaking out for a jaunt. The excitement however didn't reach Sideswipe as he remained sat at the back, brooding to himself. If they relocated then would Sunstreaker be able to find them? What if he was homing in on tonight’s beacon? Sideswipe couldn’t control the questions filtering through his processor and he drew deeper into himself.

Whilst sat there trying to work out the answers, a warning alarm suddenly sounded, informing the soldiers that a foreign entity had entered their atmosphere and as various humans and Cybertronians ran to their stations, working to identify what the object was and where it was headed for, the silver Autobot remained seated, still preoccupied with the news of their moving locations when suddenly there was a surge in Sideswipe’s chest and his spark danced wildly, sending warm energy through his circuits. Almost afraid to move, Sideswipe looked downwards at his chest and willing the surge to repeat itself.

There it was again. It was not the sort of pulse he had when he was excited or apprehensive, nor the sort of pulse felt when fear coursed through him, but the type of pulse that only he could experience. The type of spark pulse which told him that the missing half of him had returned, that Sunstreaker was on Earth and he was not a million miles away either.

Sending a response back over the spark bond, Sideswipe looked around the hangar for his mate, but seeing that Ratchet was engaged with Optimus, Ironhide and the humans, the front line soldier quietly made his way to the doorway, but before he managed to get through the exit, his comm activated.

//Where do you think you’re going?//

The younger mech looked over at the group of officers, catching optic contact with Ratchet. //To get Sunstreaker.//

There was a pause over the link. //Sides, this really isn’t the time, now I order you to remain here.//

Sideswipe scowled at the medical officer. //But he… //

//But nothing! You need to wait for your orders so get your aft back in here.// Ratchet could see a look of defiance in the face of his lover before Sideswipe cut the link and stormed out. Growling in frustration, Ratchet distracted the group he was with, Optimus, Ironhide, Lennox, and Epps, and Ironhide followed the Ratchet's glare but all they saw was the empty doorway.

"Ratchet." Ironhide rumbled, "What gives?"

The medic turned his attention back to his comrades. "Huh?"

"What’s got yer attention?" The weapons master asked.

Optimus quickly swept his optics around the busy hanger. "Sideswipe!" he stated.

"What about him?" Ironhide looked confused.

This time Ratchet answered. "He’s left the hanger again."

Lennox shook his head. "Trying to keep tabs on you lot is like trying to babysit a bunch of children.”

This comment earned the Major a glare from Ratchet which only caused him to laugh out loudly, attracting the attention of other Autobots and soldiers alike.

Epps was the first to speak up. "I don't know why we're worried, it's not like he can go anywhere. We’re surrounded by water." Then as an afterthought he asked, "Can you guys swim?"

"Yes" Optimus answered. "But not vast distances and the sea water here would eventually damage our systems should we stay submerged for too long, so it is highly unlikely he would try that. What concerns me more is if Sideswipe is desperate enough to get off the island, he could decide to return to his protoform, leaving him free to transform into his travelling pod mode. I fear that if he does choose to do this he could end up anywhere other than his intended destination as we already know that Earth's magnetic field can send us off course if not careful."

"And do you think he would do this?" Lennox enquired. If there was a chance the Autobot was going to leave the island, he needed to intercept.

Prime looked at Ratchet questioningly.

"Well, he did tell me he was going to pick up Sunstreaker." Ratchet answered.

"Which means?" Epps queried.

Ratchet now looked at Optimus as realisation hit him. "He thinks Sunstreaker is actually here.” All optics and eyes were now wide in question. "He tried to tell me something but I cut him off, telling him to get his aft in here." Barely allowing himself to hope, Ratchet intoned, "what if Sunstreaker finally answered Sideswipe’s call and that’s him the security system picked up?"

Optimus placed a comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder and in his resonating tone, the Prime asked, "Do you think it is possible he is here?"

The whole hanger was silent now, all curious to know what had caused the pensive look on the medic’s face.

"Ratchet?” Epps ventured.

Ratchet had zoned out, wondering to himself if it was possible but hearing his name snapped him out of his thoughts and with a frown he snarled "What?!"

Epps took a step back, hands raised in a gesture of surrender, he didn’t want to be stood nearby when the giant metallic being started stomping about.

"Do you think it is possible?" Optimus repeated, nonplussed by the medics terse response.

Calming down, Ratchet replied, "Slaggit! Anything’s possible."

With this response, Major Lennox started calling some of his soldiers together. They needed to reach the front liner before Sideswipe could attempt to leave the island. Then turning to the Autobot Command team, he told them "First we’ll intercept Sideswipe and then if this Sunstreaker is here, we’ll find him.”

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are Sideswipe and Sunstreaker a step closer to being reunited?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Comm Link//  
> ~Bond speak~

Sideswipe hated to disobey Ratchet when he was giving a command as an officer but he reasoned with himself; Ratchet hadn’t let him explain so what choice did he have?! Sunstreaker had finally made it here and he wasn't about to leave him out there. Pushing his feelings to the side, he _would_ make this up to his mate somehow, the front liner drove at full speed through the base, heading towards the gate and runway. None of the human driven vehicles here were fast enough to catch him on the smooth surface so he could easily outmanoeuvre anyone trying to obstruct him if security had been alerted of his departure, so all Sideswipe needed to do was to get through the gate.

Or over it.

The soldiers at the gate didn't look as though they were expecting him but that could change in an instant, so gauging the height as he approached the security point, Sideswipe quickly transformed into biped mode, using the propulsion of his transformation to throw himself into a jump. At the same time, aiming and firing one of his blasters at the ground, Sideswipe propelled himself skywards and twisting his frame, the front liner somersaulted over the gate, landing in a steady crouch on the other side. He took a moment to record the looks on the faces of the soldiers before he transformed back into vehicle mode to follow a familiar path across the island.

The first couple of miles after the gate were smooth running, the roads were man-made and had a layer of asphalt, however the further away from HQ he travelled the rougher the terrain became. This was where he had to be careful, his low suspension in this form meant that he could easily pick up damage from debris on the ground.

Usually, at some points he could move away from his pathway and travel along the sandy shoreline that edged the island’s basin, but the tide had further crept up the shore since arriving back at the hanger and was nearing full height, leaving the dirt track his only option, slowing his speed considerably as he picked his way around potholes and small boulders. This path was not much travelled at all, except by Sideswipe, but usually his journey was less urgent than this one. He did consider moving off the track to his right but the vegetation hid any dangers that could be lurking there. No, it was better to keep this route, that way he could at least get to the other end of the island mostly undamaged.

Sideswipe was forever picking up injuries, it was inevitable part of a front liner’s life, keeping Ratchet busy with repairs. When he came back with a dent in his plating that his self-repair system couldn’t deal with, Ratchet would grumble about being a medic and not, as the Earthlings called it, a panel beater; but all the time Ratchet would have a glint in his optic, relishing in the opportunity of physical contact with his lover and Sideswipe would just sit there grinning at him, fighting the urge to pounce.

A shiver coursed through the Lamborghini as he thought about this, which was no mean feat in this mode but that was the effect the cantankerous old mech had on him, even after all this time. Guilt then settled in again, guilt that he had disobeyed Ratchet and had undoubtedly sent him, and everyone else, out in pursuit of him, especially as he had ignored every request for a comm. link. But if the glitch had just let him explain.

Eventually the silver sports car arrived at the point where he would have to transform and he put the thought of Ratchet to the back of his mind. Here the trees and vegetation were extremely dense and as the Autobots were under strict instructions not to deliberately destroy the place he couldn’t create a clear pathway for his vehicle mode, however, he could get through by foot.

Before entering the wooded area, Sideswipe stopped for a moment to sweep his optics across the landscape behind him until they rested on the stream of lights which indicated that Autobots and soldiers alike drove down the runway towards him.

"Slag" he muttered before he disappeared into the sea of trees which towered above even Optimus, having had the freedom to grow undisturbed. Although determined to get out of here as quickly as possible, Sideswipe still picked his way carefully through the organic growth, minding the trees but minding less about his paintwork as he had more important things to worry about.

Impatience crept in as the going seemed slower than usual. 'I need to be quicker’ he thought.

Pausing from his trek, Sideswipe suddenly wondered if he should revert to his protoform in order to transform into his travel pod. He could then launch himself off the island and cover more ground but apart from the fact that he still needed to locate Sunstreaker, he knew from his entry to Earth that he couldn’t guarantee he would end up where he intended to. Right now his priority was to locate his twin, after that, well then he would decide what to do next. Continuing his trudge through the woodland, Sideswipe sent a spark pulse to Sunstreaker. So far he had been unable to communicate with his twin through comms so for now, he would have to settle for sending spark pulses in order to reassure his twin that he was coming for him.

Emerging at the other side of the wooded area, the Autobot took a moment to cycle fresh air through his vents and looking out at the ocean stretched beyond the island, he spoke into the depth of the night, "where are you Sunny?!"

The front liner still had a few miles left to travel as he wanted to get as close to the edge of the island as possible but for the moment, he had to continue by foot as although the vegetation grew closer to the ground, it was still too thick for his low vehicle form. Sensing his pursuers were nearing, Sideswipe began to sprint across the spread of ground ahead of him, optics constantly scanning for debris to be avoided. His long limbs accompanied by his athletic speed allowed him to cover the distance quickly, jumping obstacles along the way and as soon as he could, Sideswipe transformed into his alt. form and gunned his speed over the flat rock surface. As he careered along he skirted around a few stray vegetation bushes and mused to himself, he knew exactly what Sunny would say to him when they met. _"What pit forsaken planet have you dragged me to now, Swipe?!"_

So engrossed in his thoughts Sideswipe hadn’t realised he was nearing the edge of solid ground but before it was too late, he transformed out of vehicle mode. Landing low, his sliding feet sent a few shards of rock skittering down the rocky descent which led into the coral reef below him as he used a hand to anchor himself, fingers dipping into a crevice. Taking deep vents of air in order to calm his spark, Sideswipe composed himself and slowly straightened up, taking a step backwards to a safer spot; on this occasion Sideswipe preferred his chances against the Decepticons over the watery and angry abyss below him.

Looking out over the rolling ocean, he sent several spark pulses into the darkness and waited for a response, at the same time adjusting his audial receptors, straining to hear something over the crashing waves below, any little sound that indicated Sunstreaker was here. He could feel his twin’s life force and it was so much stronger than it had been for so long, confirming his belief that Sunstreaker was alive and that he was here, but what if something had happened once he had landed? Something that was stopping Sunstreaker from getting to Sideswipe and panic gripped him. He had to make contact. The others would be here shortly and if they didn’t believe him, they would no doubt force him to return to HQ, leaving Sunstreaker out there alone.

Illuminating his insignia on his chest, Sideswipe flung his side of the spark bond he shared with Sunstreaker wide open and as a beam of light extended from his chest into the sky for the second time that night, the Autobot screamed just one word, both out loud into the darkness and through their bond.

~"SUNSTREAKER!".~

~|~

Sunstreaker, his protoform veiled by the darkness which shrouded this part of the planet, felt a response. It was weak but it was definitely there, coming from Sideswipe, and that little whisper of his brother in his spark threatened to overwhelm him.

The separation had taken its toll on the mech, he had searched for so long and having been unable to communicate after, well, he wasn't going to dwell on all that had happened for now as he would only have to go through it all again later, but his inability to communicate in any way had left him more alone than he had ever felt.

Relieved that Sideswipe had heard him, the tiredness Sunstreaker had felt for so long finally wracked his frame. He needed to find shelter to recharge in so making his way across the sandy cove, he scanned the rock face that hemmed him in, searching for somewhere he could hide away whilst restoring a little energy through recharge. The warrior had no idea what planet he was on, whether it was hostile or not, or even inhabited, but he could be sure that if Sideswipe was here then there was sure to be Decepticons in the vicinity. There was no way Sideswipe would be hiding out with the Neutrals if there was action to be had.

Tucked away to the left of him was a fissure in the rock face, accessible by a few jagged steps. It looked extremely narrow from where Sunstreaker stood but he judged that he should fit through in his protoform so headed for it. Sunstreaker had encountered a ground surface similar to that under his feet before, on one of the planets he had stopped at during his search for Sideswipe, he had grumbled about it then and grumbled about it now as the dry sand was dispersed with each step. So far, his limited and not happy experience of this planet included being knocked off course during entry before becoming immersed in a saline type substance and now, tiny particles were sticking to his wet protoform, not to mention getting into his lower joints. This planet was not endearing itself to him and gritting his denta, he muttered, "this slag had better be worth it, Sideswipe!"

Standing outside the cave opening, adjusting his optics to night vision, Sunstreaker peered in. The cavity inside was much larger than the opening suggested so he made his way in slowly, keeping an optic on the rough edges, the last thing he needed to do was to sever an energon line and bleed out, which given his low fluid levels, wouldn't take very long. No longer having an insignia after travelling for so long in his protoform, Sunstreaker took a battered old torch out of sub-space. It had been part of his battlefield pack and was about all that was left of the contents, although he had managed to preserve a couple of grenades over the centuries. He hadn't used the torch in a long time so wasn't hopeful about it working, but it still surprisingly cast beam of light. Looking around, the Autobot slid the light around the space, the crystallised lining of the walls shimmering with his slow movements, mesmerising the mech. It was only when the torch light flickered, threatening to die out did Sunstreaker snap out of his trance and confident that he was alone in here, he immediately settled down to recharge.

As his processor slowly shut down functions one by one, and his tank roiled at its emptiness, thoughts of the search which led him here, darted through Sunstreaker's processor.

**Before, somewhere out there…**

Energon had been scarce during Sunstreaker's voyage and he had to make do with whatever supply of energy a planet could offer him. Sometimes the inhabitants of a new planet welcomed him, offering him shelter and fuel before bidding him luck with his search when he was ready to leave. Other times he had hidden and scavenged like a thief, taking what he could in order to survive.

Those times were the hardest but the thought of being reunited with Sideswipe, and hopefully Ratchet, kept him going; kept Sunstreaker pushing through the desolation that would wrap around him as he travelled through the lonely darkness of space, searching. Just as he would start feeling that his attempt to find his twin may be futile, he would receive news from the aliens who welcomed him that another being, such as himself, had wandered by some time ago, searching for someone that he too had lost. Although these creatures could never seem to remember the name of the passer by, Sunstreaker knew it was Sideswipe and his hopes were renewed once more.

Then, after stellar-cycles of searching, the wandering Cybertronian finally found what he was looking for when a bright light blazed through the darkness, illuminating the area around it, the Autobot insignia a welcomed sight. There was no evidence that this beam of light drawing him in was from Sideswipe, and if it wasn't, at least he would find his way to some of his fellow soldiers, but deep in his spark he knew that his brother sent that beacon, calling out to him.

Locking on to the coordinates the beam came from, Sunstreaker embarked on what he hoped was the final part of his journey. Apart from the reports from various planets of someone searching for another, this was the first piece of evidence that there were even still other Autobots out there.

Not long after the beacon had been detected, the light disappeared but this hadn’t bothered the wandering Cybertronian as he already knew his destination. What he hadn’t accounted for though, was the strong magnetic field this planet possessed. Many planets Sunstreaker had visited had an outer field of some sorts but mostly he had to just hang on in there, concentrating all his effort on remaining on his path and the force was easily overcome, but this planet was different, the energy was so much stronger than he had experienced before and it took all his might to hold himself tight and remain in his travelling form. He knew that he was heading off course and there was little he could do about that, but Sunstreaker had to believe that he would land not too far from where he needed to be.

It was painful too, as he broke through the alien atmosphere, heat searing through him. It wasn't the worst pain he had felt in his life and it wouldn’t last long, but it threatened to take over Sunstreaker's sensors and when he thought he would succumb to the pain, the air around him quickly changed, his frame no longer getting any hotter, but before he had a chance to take anything else in, he crashed into…"what the pit?" he yelped, as the sea water doused the fire that had raged from his form.

With the speed at which he had entered Earth's airspace at, he didn’t immediately stop as his weight impacted the soft sandy sea bed, forcing him forward a nautical mile or two closer to an island and causing a small tidal wave to hit the coast line ahead of him. As metal that was grossly overheated cooled, the surrounding water bubbled and hissed, the coldness soothing his plating, but Sunstreaker didn't revel in it and activating his transformation protocol, Sunstreaker uncurled himself from the travel pod he had held himself in for far too long.

Water had cascaded off him as the Autobot's frame became taller, exposing him to the cool night air which sent a shiver through him. Although his protoform could withstand battle and extreme temperatures, it was not meant to take such severe and quick changes in those temperatures. Travelling in their pod forms was only used when there were no other means of transport available to them and Sunstreaker had put his frame through some gruelling times.

Wading out of the heavy sea water, the front liner stepped onto the dry shore, scanning his optics over the rocky scene in front of him then up at the stars above him, trying to get his bearings. Once he had recorded this information, he accessed the coordinates of the beacon and created a map of his location before turning around to face the ocean. Sunstreaker felt that somewhere out there, he would find Sideswipe. He had no idea how he was going to get there as he wouldn't be able to use his travel pod form again until he could refuel, and his entry here told him that transforming back would not be a good idea, and all this surrounding water was not going to help either, but out there was where he needed to be.

Standing proud, Sunstreaker had shuttered his optics and pushed a spark pulse out into the obscurity, hoping that Sideswipe was listening, waiting to feel him. He had waited a moment or two and when he didn’t receive a response, he repeated the pulse and this time it was returned, relief flooding the tired Autobot. Now that he had found Sideswipe, he was finally home, and once reunited with his twin, they could embark on the search to find their lover, Ratchet.

As that last thought filtered through his processor, Sunstreaker finally succumbed to recharge with the hope of seeing loved ones soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Optimus and the rest of the Autobots catch up with Sideswipe, or will he leave the island?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first half of what was originally chapter 2 of the original posting.

A convoy of Autobots transporting human soldiers hurtled up the runway, it would only take them a short distance across the island but they hadn’t left long after Sideswipe so shouldn’t be too far behind him. Granted, when the silver mech was in his Lamborghini mode there were no vehicles here that could match his speed, but most of his journey would be by foot, allowing the followers to close the distance between them.  
  
Reaching the end of the runway, and once the soldiers had climbed out of their Autobot transport, the vehicles in the convoy transformed to reveal the majestic forms they concealed before the mixed species group followed the same route Sideswipe would’ve used, Ratchet leading the way. There was the hum of idle chit chat amongst the Autobots and humans whilst they hiked through the woodland, however Optimus noticed Ratchet hadn’t said a word since they left the hangar.  
  
Keeping an audial on the chatter amongst his soldiers, the Prime opened a private link. //Ratchet, are you okay?//  
  
The medic remained silent for a moment before answering, //I'm fine.//  
  
Optimus studied his friend. Ratchet’s frame language gave nothing away as they picked their way through the trees, but he could feel the energy pulsing off his friend. //I know that is not true, Ratchet, you are worried…//  
  
//Of course I’m slagging worried!// Ratchet interrupted, his gaze remaining fixed ahead on their pathway. //If that glitch is stupid enough to leave the island, we may lose him.//  
  
Yes, it was plausible Sideswipe could be blinded enough to try to leave the island by any means, after all, he spent a lifetime launching himself into battle situations without thinking things through, but both Optimus and Ratchet knew Sideswipe did have some sense and although he would do anything to get his twin back, the front liner must know the odds were against him if he left.  
  
Silence fell between the commander and medical officer but the Prime couldn’t shake off the feeling that Sideswipe leaving the island wasn’t the only thing on his friend's mind. //Something else is bothering you.// He stated.  
  
Ratchet stomped forward, not minding his steps as he put a little distance between them.  
  
Under normal circumstances the Autobot leader would’ve quietly chuckled at Ratchet’s mood and left his friend in peace to calm down, but now wasn't the time for either of those actions. Catching up, the large red and blue mech placed a hand on Ratchet’s shoulder.  
  
The medic shook it off. //Optimus, I'm fine, now can we please…//  
  
This time it was Prime’s turn to interrupt and choosing to use his rank over their friendship, he sternly informed the medic, //I need to know you are okay to continue here, Ratchet, or if I should send you back to HQ.// He felt a panicked beat in Ratchet's energy field so he gently added, //what harm will it do you to tell me? Better out than in. Isn’t that what you always tell me?//  
  
Ratchet vented, Optimus clearly wasn’t going to let this go but neither was he willing to admit his self indulgent worry, after all, it was more important that Sunstreaker was safe, not their relationship right now. Instead, he focused on another and probably larger concern. //What if it isn't Sunstreaker? We haven't identified what set off the security system so we've no idea what that is out there? Is it even Cybertronian?! It could be a Decepticon and that glitch has gone out there alone.// Ratchet was almost talking himself into a panic attack before he calmed down. //I don't think Sideswipe could handle this not being Sunstreaker. He won't show you, but he's falling apart and I can't even hold him in comfort for fear of being caught by the humans.// That last comment was filled with bitterness.

Guilt washed over the Prime as he thought about the ban on physical relationships he imposed on his mechs, not wanting to offend their human allies, but in hindsight he should’ve allowed Ratchet and Sideswipe to reaffirm their relationship in any way they needed to, as well as allowing his mechs to comfort one another. Ratchet and the twins weren’t bonded but Optimus was sure that they probably would’ve been by now, had various missions not constantly gotten in their way, but instead they now had to hide their feelings and no even take comfort in one another.  
  
As grateful as he was to the humans granting his Autobots a place to call home, Optimus couldn't stop the well of anger he felt over the fact he had allowed himself to pander to them rather than take care of the needs of his own mechs. Well, after this he was going to change that. He would have a talk with Lennox and Epps, explain that as a race they too have the need and desire to enjoy certain physical activities and for them not to do so was unnatural and unfair to them. Not to mention the comfort it had given individuals over the millions of years when all they had to greet them solar-cycle after solar-cycle was another battle, another flood of lost lives. Maybe when they relocated to Washington the base would be large enough to allow mechs to have their own quarters and as far as Optimus was concerned, what his mechs got up to in those quarters was nobody else's business.  
  
Turning his attention back to Ratchet he finally answered. //I honestly do not know what to expect, Ratchet. As Sideswipe is ignoring us we do not know what the basis of his conclusion is, so we can only hope that the warning alarm was in fact, activated by Sunstreaker.// 

Almost through the dense vegetation, one of Ratchet's hopes were answered as a beam of light projected from up ahead, signalling that Sideswipe was still on the island, the homing beacon accompanied by a single designation in Cybertronian was shouted out into the dead of the night, echoing across the island.  
  
"SUNSTREAKER!"

~|~

Cocooned in his cavern, and deep in a much needed recharge, it took a while for Sunstreaker to feel the spark pulses being sent to him but something in the last one grabbed his sub-consciousness, bringing him online with a start. With a severe lack of energon stopping his internal heating system from working, he realised he was shivering and rising to his feet, Sunstreaker rubbed his arms and stamped his feet in an attempt to warm his frame. He wondered if he should recharge in his pod mode as at least more if him would be protected, but then he would be vulnerable, and he was yet to discover what planet he was on along with whom the inhabitants were.  
  
Shaking the fuzz of recharge from his helm, the Autobot checked his chronometer. He had been recharging for no time at all so what the slag had disturbed him?!

Tentatively, the Autobot moved to the narrow cavern entrance, scanning the area outside to ensure he was still alone and once his scans reported there were no other life forms in the vicinity, he stepped out from the protective cover and as he did, Sunstreaker saw the bright light which impaled the darkness from afar. The only sound was from the lapping of the waves against the shore in front of him yet the echoes of another sound reverberated in his helm. Sunstreaker shuttered his optics in order to try and concentrate on the sound and snapping them back open, he realised what it had been.  
  
Unable to make contact any other way, the twin bond was his only chance of being found and after realising that the sound he heard was of Sideswipe calling out to him, trying to break down the barrier between them, the front liner opened his side of the bond that had been empty for far too long.  
  
Once the connection was reestablished, Sunstreaker was engulfed by the feelings hurtling towards him, along his own feelings rushing to get through too; longing, love, fear and so many stories, all jostling to be felt and heard. As the different emotions fought to be felt, the sensation almost floored the mech, his one knee buckling until he knelt and waited for the calm.  
  
Sunstreaker eventually managed to narrow the bond slightly, clamping down on some of his emotions and memories, stuff he wouldn’t be able to keep hidden from Sideswipe but wasn't ready to share right now.

As the flow calmed down, Sunstreaker was left with the raw presence of his twin, stripped bare and searching for him and for the first time in centuries, Sunstreaker heard Sideswipe’s voice.  
  
~Sunny?~ His spark twin questioned. ~Are you really here?~  
  
~Yeah Swipe, I'm really wherever here is.~ Sunstreaker felt relief flood through from Sideswipe followed by unwavering love, mirroring his own feelings. It was something that in his darkest moments, he thought he would never feel again but he had refused to give in. ~So, what pit forsaken planet have you dragged me to now, Swipe?!~ A chuckle came through the bond at that comment. ~I've almost drowned and now my seams are all clogged up.~  
  
Anticipation trickled through with Sideswipe’s amusement. ~Well, if you’d landed where you were _supposed_ to land, you’d be in my arms right now instead of almost drowned and dirty.~ 

~Swipe~  
  
~Yeah?~:  
  
~Get your glitched aft here and get me from wherever it is I am and bring me some energon, I'll be in stasis shortly.~  
  
Sideswipe's glee at being reunited with his twin bubbled through. ~Send me coordinates and N.E.S.T will send a carrier plane to you.~  
  
Sunstreaker had no idea what N.E.S.T was but he was too tired and elated to really care.   
Suddenly Sideswipe’s attention was no longer on him, as though he were distracted, but then Sideswipe came back to him.  
  
~The others are here now Sunny, we'll be with you soon. Send those coordinates.~

Sunstreaker vented. ~I can’t, my comms are down so you’ll have to track me by spark.~ The stranded mech had already started making his way back to the cavern he had occupied, he really needed to get a bit more recharge, well, a pit of a lot more recharge, but that would come when he got back to wherever they were now calling home.

~Right, may take longer then, but I'll be there soon.~

Laying down and curling in on himself on the rough floor, Sunstreaker cycled down most of his systems again, leaving his audial receptors on-line so he could hear his rescuers approach, and he drifted off to the feeling of Sideswipe bubbling in his spark.

~|~

When Sideswipe had felt his twin's end of the bond open, euphoria exploded through his frame. He was here! Sunstreaker really was here and all the worry which had shrouded the usually outgoing mech lifted, leaving his frame feeling lighter in an instant. Having had the connection closed for so long, the silver mech had lost control of what he sent across, offloading the pent up feelings he had been carrying around, waiting to be bestowed upon the other half of his spark, but finally the flow of emotion had calmed down and Sideswipe relished the feel of his twin. He had missed him beyond comprehension and to have been apart from Sunstreaker for so long had been a strain on Sideswipe's spark, not that he would ever admit that, but Ratchet had understood the toll the separation was taking on the silver warrior and as always, his lover had done what he could to help him.  
  
Although he could feel Sunstreaker, Sideswipe still could hardly believe in his presence and a small knot of fear twisted in his tank, a fear he wouldn’t receive the answer he sought. ~Sunny? Are you really here?~

~Yes Swipe, I'm really here.~  
  
Sideswipe had struggled to reign in the relief rushing through him and it shot through the bond, Sunstreaker’s emotions coming right back at him before a small irritation spiked at Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker asked ~what pit forsaken planet have you dragged me to now, Swipe?!~ Sideswipe chuckled. ~I've almost drowned and now my seams are all clogged up!~  
  
Whilst this conversation, unheard by anyone else, continued with Sunstreaker, Sideswipe’s comrades caught up with him, momentarily pulling the front liner’s attention away from his twin but It was only when he could feel Sunstreaker settle down, indicating he was slipping back into recharge, did Sideswipe turn to face the waiting group. He was sure that he was about to have his aft chewed but right now, he really couldn’t care less. Sunstreaker was finally coming home.

It was Ratchet whom Sideswipe turned his attention to first. He still felt guilty for disobeying an order from the CMO and he marginally shrank back as Ratchet's optics bore into him, but as they stared at each other, Ratchet opened a private link between them. His relief that Sideswipe had not left the Island coupled with his desire to know if what he hoped for was true, was masked by the ire which came across the comm. link. //You disobeyed an order, Sideswipe.//  
  
Sideswipe maintained optic contact. //For good reason.// He may feel guilty but he wouldn’t apologise for coming to get Sunstreaker.  
  
Ratchet's frame twitched ever so slightly, but Sideswipe didn’t miss it. He and his twin knew the older mech’s frame language better than anyone else and he had to put his lover out of his misery. //He's here Ratchet. He's stranded out there and he can’t give me coordinates because his comms are down, but Sunstreaker is here and he needs fuel urgently!//  
  
The human soldiers standing small at the feet of the giant beings wondered why nothing was happening and Major Lennox broke the silence. "Can someone please tell me why we are just standing here?"  
  
The medic silently nodded in acknowledgement to Sideswipes last statement and finally pulling his optics away from the ones staring intently at him, he addressed the group.  
  
When he spoke, Ratchet’s vocaliser was a lot steadier than he was feeling as it had been much longer for him than Sideswipe since he last saw Sunstreaker. The front line twins had been sent to Tyger Pax together with Bumblebee and a few other Autobots whilst he was already away from their command base. At the time it was unknown as to how long the small group would be stationed there, but Megatron had cut their stay short, destroying everything in his path to get his hands on the Allspark. By the time Ratchet arrived there with the rescue party the twins were already missing, assumed captured, and they didn’t have the immediate resources to send out another search party as they had the injured to take care of. 

The solar-cycle Ratchet realised he had probably lost the twins, his spark broke, but he learnt to live with his pain, it was his reminder that even in the midst of this damn war that he had loved and in turn had been loved back. It wasn't until Sideswipe arrived on Earth that the medic discovered the warrior had still been on the planet when they left, the Decepticon seekers having for some reason dumped his off-line frame several mega-miles away from the Autobot hideout.  
  
Sideswipe had been separated from Sunstreaker early in their battle and had no idea if his twin had been captured, or if he had embarked on his own search but what Sideswipe did know was that Sunstreaker was still alive somewhere. That was when the red twin had travelled from planet to planet searching for Sunstreaker, entering and leaving solar systems until he accidentally stumbled across the Earth based Autobots.  
  
The medic, partly out of his own joy at having at least one of his lovers back by his side, persuaded him to stay with them, convincing him that wandering around aimlessly was pointless and for a while, Sideswipe was torn between Ratchet and Sunstreaker. Ratchet always knew that eventually Sideswipe would resume his search and as much as the thought of losing him all over again pained him, he wouldn't have blamed him if he had left. But now, Sideswipe wouldn’t need to leave and Sunstreaker was coming back.  
  
"It appears Sunstreaker is here on Earth. Sideswipe doesn’t have his coordinates as Sunstreaker’s comms are down, but we need to locate him as soon as possible before he goes into stasis from lack of fuel, or worse..."

Sideswipe’s optics widened. “No! Don’t say it, Ratchet! He hasn’t travelled who knows how far to die before we get to him.”

Ratchet stared at Sunstreaker. “I was going to say _be discovered_ , he’s not going to die.”

“Like that’s any better!” Sideswipe flung his arms up in the air and started pacing, causing Ratchet to vent as he tried to calm the front liner down. 

Meanwhile, relief at the news filled the Autobot Prime and he turned to Lennox, but the Major had already started giving orders to his troops. As far as he was concerned, the rescue of the mech went without saying, even before he obtained the go ahead from his superiors.  
  
"We'll return to the base immediately and check the satellites to see where your soldier landed." Lennox called to Optimus before turning to his sargent, "Epps, we need the cargo planes on standby, stat!" A few other commands were issued before the leader of the group of humans turned to Sideswipe. "Sideswipe, we're bringing your brother home." 

Optimus nodded his appreciation. “Thank you, Major.” He then turned to his own troops. “Autobots, return to base.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are so close to being reunited. :O


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will our trio finally be reunited?

"Our best guess is that Sunstreaker could be on the island of Gan as it’s the closest to where the satellite tracked his landing, and as luck would have it the island has an airport.” Having traced the trajectory of the bolide which had set off the alarm system, Lennox relayed his plan to the Autobot Prime. “We'll take two cargo planes and split into two groups. The first craft will carry you and three of your chosen crew along with myself, Epps and a few other soldiers. We'll parachute in from the craft to land in this cove as I can’t imagine your mech would’ve gone inland, but just in case he has, the second craft will carry the rest of the Autobots along with a larger crew of soldiers on to the airport. This is also for backup should any Decepticons also be aware of our visitor. Once we’ve located Sunstreaker we’ll meet both planes at the airport and fly back here."

The Prime nodded in agreement. "We await your instructions, Major, and I thank you for doing this so swiftly." Optimus had mixed feelings over the humans leading this pickup mission, but the humans could quite easily lock them down and stop the rescue if they so wished, not that he believed that Major Lennox and his crew would do that, but the world’s leaders could very well do so.

"No problem big guy.” Lennox replied. “ The sooner we get him back here, the better."

All through the preparations Sideswipe fidgeted, unable to concentrate on anything other than sending pulses through the twin bond, confirming to himself each time that Sunstreaker was really here and he hadn’t imagined it all. Ratchet however, maintained his mask, grouching at anyone who got in his way, but inside his tanks churned at the prospect of being reunited with the missing twin again.

Truth be told though, Ratchet was worried. Although his feelings towards the twins had never faltered during the centuries they were apart, he worried that their feelings may have changed for him. He knew Sideswipe somewhat still had feelings for him, although things hadn’t been the same considering their restrictions here coupled with Sideswipe’s distraction over Sunstreaker, but Ratchet was well aware that if Sunstreaker didn’t wish to resume their relationship, he would lose Sideswipe too.

Shaking his helm to clear his processor, the medic berated himself for worrying about something before it happened. For now he should be, and would be happy that Sunstreaker was safe, whatever the future held for them as mates.

Eventually everything was ready and all beings embarking on the mission were called together.

"Okay teams, we all know what we're doing, it’s time to go." The Major finally instructed.

"Autobots, roll out!" The Prime intoned.

~|~

The flight seemed to take forever and even in Sideswipe’s vehicle mode, Ratchet could detect Sideswipe fidgeting next to him. “Sideswipe, will you stop that!”

“Stop what?!” For once the front liner's innocence wasn’t feigned.

“You know what.”

Sideswipe took a moment to think. “Nope! I don't know what. I'm not doing anything.”

Ratchet stopped himself from growling, replying, “you're fidgeting, Sideswipe. I can hear your nuts and bolts rattling.//

Sideswipe stilled out of indignity, which surprised him as he didn’t realise he was moving enough to be able to still. “I'll have you know none of my nuts and bolts rattle. I'm a perfect picture of health.”

Snorting, Ratchet mused how if the humans had noticed Sideswipe's vanity and bravado, wait until they met Sunstreaker. The medic decided to keep the subject going, it would give them both something else to think about. “Well I heard a rattle, and a squeak or two now I think about it.”

Sideswipe bounced his alt form on his wheels, listening for the so called noises. “Nope, don't hear anything. You need to reset your audials old mech.”

Ratchet held back a chuckle. “It's definitely there, youngling. I think you, I and a couple of cans of oil will be having an appointment in the med bay once I’ve checked Sunstreaker is well.”

The Lamborghini chuckled, lowering his voice to a sultry tone. “I was kinda planning on a med bay appointment, with Sunny in tow of course.”

Ratchet’s frame instantly started heating, something that was not missed by Ironhide who was stationed behind him. “Whatever you two are sayin' to each other, can you wait 'til you’re alone. I don't need to know when Sides is workin' you up Ratch.”

A combination of a chuckle and an embarrassed grumble came from Sideswipe and Ratchet.

“Aww, don't be jealous Hide.” Sideswipe would’ve leered if he wasn’t in vehicle mode. “Ask nicely and we might invite you to watch.”

This time Ironhide's frame heated, although not for the same reason as Ratchet’s, and his fans kicked in before he had a chance to override them, broadcasting his embarrassment.

Optimus, breaking away from his conversation with Lennox and Epps, filling them in a little on who Sunstreaker was, and joined the conversation between his soldiers. “What is going on?”

Unable to shake his head, Ironhide vented. “Don't ask Prime, just don't ask!”

Before Optimus could enquire any further, Lennox notified them they were approaching the island and commanded his soldiers to check their parachutes and take their places. The four Autobots had already had their chutes fitted before transforming into vehicle mode so waited for their cue.

Sideswipe, eager to let his brother know they were mere moments away, whispered across the bond to Sunstreaker.. ~Look up to the sky Sunny, we're here.~

On approach to the island, the cargo doors of a Boeing C-17A Globemaster III plane opened, beckoning for the occupants within its bowel to leave the sanctuary there. Dawn would be breaking shortly and it wouldn’t be long before the shores here were bathed in light so they had to move quickly and everyone had their instructions; the Autobots would jump first and the humans were to follow, that way there was less risk of an Autobot landing on the smaller beings.

Sideswipe exited the plane first, rolling out into the dark sky. Giving a whoop, he initiated his transformation sequence as left the ramp behind and while his plating settled into place, he clamped his arms to his sides and dove headfirst, spiralling towards the ground before activating his parachutes. The force of his chutes opening pulled the front liner upright and as soon as his gyros stabilised, Sideswipe raised his arms up, energon blades emerging from his forearms so he could cut the ropes, leaving him free to give a forward roll in the air before landing on his feet and and rolling head over heels twice on the ground. After the second roll Sideswipe transformed back into his vehicle mode, wheels spinning in the sand before he was able to move himself out of the way of his followers.

Ratchet followed suit, his journey from plane to ground less of show than Sideswipe's. Before cutting his parachutes, the medic manoeuvred himself so he wouldn’t land too close to Sideswipe, he too rolling along the ground before transforming and landing on his wheels. His heavier build giving him better purchase on the sand. Next to jump was Ironhide, the bulky mech much preferring travelling on the ground than towards it, his landing a lot more ungainly than his predecessors. Finally Optimus Prime brought up the rear before the humans followed in their wake.

“Next time can we land before we leave the aircraft?!” Ironhide grouched, rubbing a hip.

Sideswipe gave a chuckle as he joined the others. “But that was fun! I've definitely got to jump out of aircraft more often.”

Whilst the human allies landed and disconnected their parachutes, Sideswipe called to his twin through the bond.

Weapons were swiftly raised by the humans when a noise was heard coming from the back of the cove, night vision sights searching for the source of the sound before a tall, dark shadow emerged, the camouflaged being’s own weapons aimed at them, blasters whining as they quickly powered up.

Lennox called out to the Autobot Prime. "Optimus, can you confirm this is your mech. I can’t see an insignia."

"Major Lennox I confirm this is Sunstreaker and I advise that you ask your men to lower their weapons" Optimus kept his optics on Sunstreaker.

"I request the same of your Autobot, Optimus." the Major replied, his own weapon still trained on the newly arrived mech. He couldn’t see much of the shadowy being, but those optics didn’t look happy.

The Prime addressed his soldier in their native Cybertronian language, causing the humans to wince at the pitch, but they maintained their positions. "Sunstreaker, you are amongst friends and I urge you to stand down."

Dull blue optics scanned the crowd until they landed on what Sunstreaker looked for, only then did the weary Autobot deactivate his weapons.

Once all soldiers were at ease, Sideswipe didn’t waste a moment and moved quickly towards Sunstreaker, bombarding him with data packets of information on the language the Autobots were using here so Sunstreaker could at least understand what was being said.

Sunstreaker's spark pulsed in the joy of feeling Sideswipe's spark so close and ignoring the rest of the crowd, he took in his twin's frame. “You’re the wrong colour.” He stated, ignoring the language packet he had been sent and speaking in Cybertronian, not caring if those around him could understand what he was saying.

Sideswipe paused and looked down at himself. “I dunno why, but It just didn't seem right without you here.”

Suddenly a blue light licked over the frame of the mostly silver mech and as the dawn sun started to peek over the horizon, nanites got to work, bright red bleeding over the silver surfaces, accentuating curves and lines, spreading until every line and crease had been touched by the colour change. Other colours also bled over his plating, white to his thighs, parts of his arms and his waist, and small amounts of black finished his look.

As Sideswipe’s transformation took place, Ratchet watched, mesmerised. That was the Sideswipe he knew stood there now, in the colours he should be. The silver had seemed too bland for the normally vibrant mech, but Ratchet had understood Sideswipe’s reluctance to wear his usual colours and the silver had reflected his mood.

Once the colour transformation had finished, Sideswipe wordlessly sank in his alt form for Sunstreaker to study.

“Nice choice.” Sunstreaker intoned before scanning his brother’s form.

Sideswipe’s frame tingled as Sunstreaker’s scanner passed over him. “Thought you'd approve.”

With Sunstreaker's own nanites kicking into life, Sideswipe returned to his feet and watched Sunstreaker’s protoform shift shape as his plating mimicked what had been recorded, forming shapes in all the right places so that plating worked in both bipedal and alt modes. Once Sunstreaker's frame had taken shape, the red, black and white colours his nanites had naturally copied became a bright yellow with small amounts of black accents, which under the early morning half-light was a beautiful sight.

These transformations always had the human allies gawking in awe, no matter how many times they witnessed it, and Optimus looked over at his two warriors proudly. Yes they were a servo-full but that was who they were and the Prime felt that it was a small price to pay to have them in his ranks, and in true front liner style they risked their lives each and every time so their fellow Autobots may have a chance. He also conceded when looking at the pair stood there, that they really were a sight to behold and for a moment, he envied his medic.

Ratchet had watched everything in silence, his spark pulsing erratically in his chest. Watching Sideswipe return to his usual bright red colour was a sight which brought hope to the medic, hope that all would be as it should be and as the twins stood opposite each other, Ratchet's spark rejoiced at seeing them together again. Regardless of his concern over their future together, Ratchet loved these two enough to know that they needed to be together and if they made him part of that partnership, then he truly would be the luckiest mech alive.

Sideswipe still stood a short distance from Sunstreaker, every cable in his frame screaming for him to make physical contact, but he stood back, mindful of the slagging humans watching.

Sunstreaker glanced around him to see who else was there, his systems hitching when he saw Ratchet stood there, observing them both. ~You, you didn't tell me Ratchet was here!~

Having been so caught up in his emotions when he discovered Sunstreaker had finally arrived, it hadn’t crossed Sideswipe's mind to let him know Ratchet was here too but any guilt he felt for not thinking of letting his twin know that their lover was here, was quickly swallowed up By the joy flowing back at him.

Sunstreaker had been through so much since the attack in Tyger Pax; his separation from Sideswipe, being a prisoner of war and eventually, his search for Sideswipe as his spark lead him unknowingly in the wake of his other half. Throughout all those times, he knew he would find Sideswipe again but he would never have believed that Ratchet would be there waiting for him too.

Ratchet wavered as he stood back, unsure what to do until Sunstreaker spoke. “What are you both waiting for?!”

Hesitating for only a moment, the older mech approached Sideswipe first and the now red Autobot held onto the medic's hand as they both closed in on the golden twin, neither caring about the watching eyes and optics. There were a few glances amongst the human soldiers as they noticed the gesture, sure they had seen these beings grab another's hand in assistance but to actually hold hands in this manner, well it was slightly amusing to them say the least.

The moment the three mechs came together, they wrapped their arms around each other, helms meeting as their individual EM fields meshed together, enveloping them and whilst the trio became lost in their own little world, Optimus watched the bemused faces of his allies.

"Umm…" Lennox started, "Is this some sort of Cybertronian greeting?"

Ironhide gave a chuckle as the Prime gestured for the Major and the Master Sargent to separate from the group. "I think we need to talk."

Dropping down on a knee-joint and lowering his vocaliser, Optimus filled them in. "Major, Sargent. What you see here is not a Cybertronian greeting but three lovers reunited."

Epps made no attempt to cover his spluttered mirth, Lennox was a little more discreet.

"Lovers?” the Major questioned. “You mean you have romantic relationships?”

Before Optimus answered, Epps cut in. “But How? In what way?" Epps wasn’t sure what he wanted to know first.

"They have been lovers for at least a millennia but when Sideswipe arrived on earth, I asked them to refrain from rekindling their relationship, in fact I asked all mechs to refrain from outwardly embarking on any relationships and interfacing out of respect for you humans."

"Interfacing?" Lennox queried.

"Aw come on Lennox, I think you can guess what interfacing is. What I wanna know is, how?" a devious chuckle followed the question from the Sargent.

The Autobot leader rubbed a servo over his mouth plate. "This is not the place to discuss this nor do I think you need to know the ways and the hows, but if you both accompany me on our drive to the air strip I will try to answer some of your questions."

The sunlight that finally bathed the cove temporarily halted the conversation as they needed to get themselves on the road and back on those planes before anyone saw the giant alien beings. Commanding the attention of his men, Major Lennox instructed them to get going, the Prime issuing the same instruction to his mechs.

Whilst Optimus was busy filling the two human soldiers in on the nature of the relationship between the three Cybertronians, Ratchet was well aware of the organic eyes watching them, no doubt wondering what they were doing but he ignored their stares, he had waited for too long for this to be coy about things now and as his plating pressed against the twins, his twins, he allowed a warmth he had missed so much to spread through his frame.

It was Sideswipe who pulled back slightly, his optics holding Sunstreaker's before they both leaned in to kiss, but their lips barely made contact before Ratchet pulled them apart. "Stop!" He hissed, trying not to make things look to obvious to they observers. "Not here, you know the score Sideswipe!"

Sunstreaker frowned. "Score about what?"

"Oh yeah." Sideswipe pulled a face. "No touching each other in front of the humans, touching or kissing and no interfacing..."

“If they think they can stop us…” Sunstreaker snarled.

The older and wiser of the three interrupted his yellow lover before his rant escalated, if only to save the delicate ears of the humans rather than stop them seeing Sunstreaker in full rant. That said, he surprised himself by realising how much he had missed Sunstreaker's ire. “It won't be forever Sunstreaker, it's just until, well until our hosts accept us for who we are.” Even as he said the words, Ratchet realised how ridiculous it was and he decided that maybe it was time that he had a word with their Prime and they set the record straight with their allies.

Sideswipe soothed his twin across the bond. If Smokescreen had been on the planet there would already be a book going for how quickly something would annoy the fearsome warrior and Sideswipe decided that not even he would’ve guessed at this quickly.

Hearing the Prime’s command, the three begrudgingly broke their embrace but before they parted, Sideswipe's optics darkened with intent as a devious smile crept across his lips. “Hey, what are we worrying about anyway? You and I, my little ray of Sunshine, have an appointment with the resident medic.” Looking at their lover, he added, “For a full on physical I believe.”

Ratchet replied with a smirk which could rival the twins. “And I suggest you had better keep your appointment.” Sideswipe grinned at that as Ratchet reached into his subspace, pulling out a large cube of medical grade energon. “Here!” He pressed it into Sunstreaker’s hand. “You need to drink this if you want a chance of travelling back to the plane.”

Sunstreaker didn’t need to be told twice as his tank suddenly rumbled, as though knowing the energon was so close, and he quickly knocked back the fluid. He had braced himself ready for the initial taste and was surprised to be met with a sweeter taste than he had been used to during his travels. With only his energon converter pack and whatever he could find suitable for converting into energon, Sunstreaker had drunk some really awful concoctions on his travels. Maybe he should ask Ratchet to clean out his lines.

No sooner had the yellow front liner finished drinking, his hand quickly squeezing and dispersing the static cube which held their energon, Ratchet pressed another one into his hand. “There’s another one after this one, we’re not moving until you’ve had all three.”

Whilst Ratchet ensured Sunstreaker drank the energon, and Sideswipe remained plastered to Sunstreaker’s side, the two humans with Optimus turned back to the Prime.

“Okay,” Lennox started. “You’re going to have to explain something to us, Optimus.”

The Autobot leader looked down at the two small beings. “What do you need to know?”

“I thought you said this was Sideswipe’s brother, or was that just a cover story for the relationship stuff?”

“It was not a cover story.” Optimus replied. “They are what is known as batch brothers, and in their case, twins, but that kind of kinship is different to us than with you.” Optimus paused. He wasn’t sure that the humans should know about Sideswipe and Sunstreaker’s unique spark bond, and certainly not without the twins’ permission.

The Major could see Optimus was holding back, maybe he would talk with him alone, but Epps wanted to know something too.

“So what’s with the three way?” He piped up.

Optimus frowned. “Three way?”

“You know.” The sargent gestured to the twins and medic. “The threesome. You said they were three lovers being reunited. So, open relationships are a thing on your planet?

This really wasn't the conversation Optimus imagined having when this cycle started. “If you mean do mechs berth hop, then yes. We are no different in that regard to yourselves, do not think I have not noticed the way some humans interact and like with yourselves, not everyone is ready to settle down, especially during a war.”

“I get that," Epps replied. "Wait, berth hop! So you...what do you do in the berth together?!”

Lennox elbowed Epps, despite being just as intrigued by this. “That’s a bit personal and do we really want to know?”

The sargent laughed. “Well I do, sooo, those three, are they all…” he slotted his fingers together tent style, making a gesture for coming together. “You know.”

“I’m afraid, sargent, I do not understand the gesture...” Luckily for him, Optimus was interrupted by Ratchet.

“Sunstreaker is fuelled up enough to make the trip to the air strip, so when you’re ready.” He shouted.

“Okay soldiers.” Lennox shouted. “That’s our cue to get out of here.”

The sound of transformation sequences from Ironhide and Optimus was the twins signal to do the same themselves, Ratchet following suit and as humans climbed aboard, the convoy got ready to leave. Travelling in single file, Optimus led the party whilst Ironhide brought up the rear, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker automatically taking a place each behind and in front of Ratchet, protecting him as they always had.

~Remember what we talked about back in Tyger Pax?~ Sunstreaker suddenly asked through the bond. ~About what we’d do if we ever returned home to Ratchet.~:

Sideswipe hummed. ~I've never forgotten Sunny. It was one of the thoughts that kept me company when I was alone.~

Sideswipe recalled coming back on-line to find he was alone after the attack and everything that had happened after he had been separated from the others, the red mech was oblivious to, but he knew Sunstreaker wasn’t nearby, nor was he with the other Autobots because Sunstreaker would never have left without Sideswipe if he was okay. So with only his hunch and spark to go with, Sideswipe began his search. The only things which helped get Sideswipe through the dark solar-cycles were finding Sunstreaker and them both returning to Ratchet.

:~You and me both.~ Sunstreaker replied, his weariness flooding the bond. ~When I finally escaped the Decepticons I vowed that when I found you both, I would never let us be parted again. D’you think he’ll go for it?~

Sideswipe kept his fear of what his twin may have been through in check, he had time to deal with that when Sunstreaker was ready, instead he sent a comforting pulse whilst he sought the medic’s EM field and the love and joy radiating from it was undeniable. ~Yeah.~ He finally answered. ~I think he would~

The twins both lost themselves in thought for a moment. They had spent their entire lives bonded to each other, rarely anything escaping the notice of each other. All their fears and dreams were shared, each being a rock to the other and although they didn’t know any different, they never once wished they were separate. Yes, they were separate beings, felt differently about things and their personalities differed too, clashing and complimenting one another, but never did they wish to live any other way. The idea of asking another to share their spark with them was both daunting and elating as what Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had was extremely special, and they would protect it with their lives, but they wanted Ratchet to be a part of that bond too.

However, they also knew there would be perils, that they would be putting their lover at risk. It was unknown but expected that if one of the pair were killed, the other may not survive; it was a natural part of their makeup, their split spark. Bonded mates faced the same risk, depending on the depth of their bond but remaining bond mates had survived the deaths of their mates. However, if Ratchet were to lose the two of them and if he were to love them as deeply as they believed he did, the spark break could quite possibly kill him too. Unfortunately for the medic, the twins were front liners of the bravest but sometimes most idiotic calibre, so every-solar cycle there was a risk that they would be deactivated.

Sideswipe broke the shared train of thought. ~Sure, we’re recovering from one pit of a battle here on Earth.~ Sideswipe left out Jazz’s demise in a previous battle, it would be better if Sunstreaker were away from nosy humans when he learned about that. “But here we don't fight anywhere near as often as we do on Cybertron. To be honest, apart from locating the odd stray Decepticon we spend more time dealing with human criminals than with our own war. I admit, it's a little tiresome but if it gives us the freedom to share our lives with Ratchet, then it’s worth it.”

Sunstreaker still had a lot to learn of what the Autobots had experienced here, but he couldn’t argue with that statement.

Ratchet interrupted their thoughts. “You two are being extremely quiet there and I know what that normally means. You've barely said hello to each other, you can't already be plotting something stupid.”

Devious laughter came from Sideswipe. “Only what we are going to do with you once we get to the med bay.” Sideswipe's tone was full of promise.

The ambulance revved loudly in the middle of the convoy and a moment later, Ironhide's voice came through the communal comms. “Seriously mechs, do you ever stop?!”

Sunstreaker was put out by the invasion. “Maybe don't listen then.”

Ironhide wasn’t the least bit put out by the moody mech. “Believe me Sunshine, I wasn't, but I know a revved up engine when I hear one.”

Sideswipe cut across before Sunstreaker made some punishable retort. “I told you, Hide. Ask nicely and we might let you watch.”

Ironhide kept the words on the tip of his glossa to himself, instead he told them, “I'm pleased the three of you are reunited, but there's a time 'n place.” Ironhide pulled back a little so he couldn’t pick up on the amorous energies in front of him, the soldiers he was carrying completely oblivious to what was going on..

“Since when did he care about discretion?” Sunstreaker enquired.

“Since Optimus put a ban on us getting jiggy, he's a big mech with a big frustration.” Sideswipe snorted.

“Sideswipe!” Ratchet scolded.

Sunstreaker mused over his twin's words, not at his reasoning behind why Ironhide berated them but the word that Sideswipe had used, one that he had spoken in another language as it definitely wasn't spoken in Cybertronian. Searching the data packet Sideswipe had sent him on the language they used to converse with humans, he failed to find the word he was looking for. Maybe he misheard it.

Interrupting the talking to the medic currently give Sideswipe, Sunstreaker asked, “Jiggy?”

“Eh?” sideswipe responded.

“You said after Optimus put a ban on us getting jiggy, what the scrap is that supposed to mean? Is it even a word in this language we’re to use? Because I can't find it.”

“It's slang Sunny.” Ratchet filled him in. “Your twin doesn’t seem to bother filtering data when using the web to gather knowledge of Earth’s customs and history, and whatever else he looks up. He just seems to download any old slag that amuses him.”

Sideswipe sent a mental image of some of the sites he had stored in his memory banks and Sunstreaker smirked. He was glad to see his other half had maintained his annoying sense of humour.

Finally they arrived at the island airport where the two Boeing carrier planes waited for the group and taking their places in one of the planes, Sunstreaker's tiredness took over his frame. He still had much refuelling and recharging to catch up on, starting now, and as he allowed recharge to slowly envelope him, he mumbled to Sideswipe. ~We'll talk to Ratchet when I’ve rested.~

~We will Sunny.~ The red twin replied and as Sunstreaker slipped into recharge next to him, Sideswipe let his half of their spark energy embrace his twin's half. He never wanted to lose this feeling again and he would do all that he could to maintain it. As for the Prime’s orders, neither twin shied away from ignoring orders when they felt they needed ignoring, and Ratchet willing, they would offer their sparks to him.

Silence filled the interior of the plane as mechs and humans both thought about the long awaited reunion that had just happened, causing them to think about their own relationships, or lack of them. Lennox and Epps then both mused along similar lines as they thought about how much more interesting things were about to get once the restriction they had just learned the Autobot leader had put on these giant sentient mechanical beings, was lifted.

~End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after centuries apart the three are back together. Yay! Sooo, will Sideswipe and Sunstreaker ask Ratchet to bond? Well, there is a mature sequel to this as they have some catching up to do, but like this first part, it will need tidying up so that may be some time.


End file.
